To know Sai
by Nantalith
Summary: Short oneshot. Ogata and Hikaru get caught in a elevator; Ogata uses the time to question Hikaru about Sai.


I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Set after the manga – no real spoilers. No beta, sorry.

**TO KNOW SAI**

Hikaru was always nervous around Ogata. He constantly had the impression that Ogata, if he ever got Hikaru cornered, would bring up Sai again. Even though Hikaru was now sixteen years old and had the Hokuto Cup behind him but he still felt like a twelve year protecting an important secret when questioned about Sai. Without being obvious about it, Hikaru generally managed to avoid Ogata.

However, there was one place Hikaru couldn't get away from Ogata – the elevator. His only saving was that the stops between floors were short and there were often other people coming and going but for the few minutes that he and Ogata stood in the small quiet space, Hikaru could feel Ogata's need to ask him about Sai; his desperation to play against Sai.

Today was no exception. As usual Hikaru stared pointedly at the numbers as they lit up then faded only to have the following number light up. His hands were scrunched deep into the pockets of his hoodie; it was red with a black '5' on the front. His black pants and sneakers contrasted sharply with Ogata's beige suit and maroon tie. Hikaru watched the numbers knowing Ogata watched him; thinking. Thinking about Sai.

One floor left then he would be free, Hikaru almost smiled at his silliness but frowned as the elevator shook. There was a rumbling sound and more shaking.

"Earthquake," muttered Ogata standing in the middle of the elevator looking up, arms spread to keep his balance.

Hikaru pressed himself into the corner and waited. He had experienced an earthquake before but he had been walking across an open park, not suspended in midair within a narrow shaft. Just a suddenly as it started, the quake stopped. Hikaru stood tense, his heart beating fast but nothing more happened. He let out a shaky breath as Ogata pressed the 5th floor button. They waited but nothing happened; he pressed it again.

"It is not working?" asked Hikaru.

Ogata was quiet for a second.

"I hope you are not scared of small spaces," he said.

"No," said Hikaru immediately.

Ogata said nothing but crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the elevator. The silence stretch and become very uncomfortable. After a length of time Hikaru ventured to ask if Ogata knew how long it would take before someone found them.

Ogata pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Hopefully before we run out of air," he said.

"What!" yelped Hikaru.

"Do you see a window?" asked Ogata sarcastically.

Hikaru couldn't help looking around - Ogata was right. Did it mean he was going to die in an elevator? It sounded silly.

"Waya will come looking for me," said Hikaru suddenly. "I was supposed to play against him."

Hikaru nodded to himself. Yeah, he wouldn't have to wait long. Ogata said nothing, he didn't mention that Waya may be trapped or injured; he didn't care to have a hysterical child in the elevator with him. Man, he could do with a cigarette!

The lack of nicotine and the long wait were soon grating on his nerves. To distract himself, he started running old kifu through his mind, thinking of moves he could have done and how they would have changed the game – inevitably his thoughts turned to Sai. Who was Sai? He knew Hikaru knew him. Opening his eyes, Ogata studied Hikaru as the boy sat with his back against the wall; he had that fan in his hands again. It was open but Hikaru wasn't using it to fan himself, he was slowly running his finger along the edge – first along the top then down the side, along the bottom and up to the top again. His expression caught Ogata, it was full of sorrow. As he watched, Hikaru gave a small smile; the kind that remembers something that was loved but now gone, never to return.

"Hikaru," said Ogata startling Hikaru who quickly snapped the fan shut.

"Did you ever play Sai?" he asked carefully watch Hikaru's reaction.

As he expected, Hikaru stiffened and a blank expression shifted into place.

"I don't know Sai," he said.

"But I know you do," said Ogata pushing himself off the wall.

Hikaru said nothing but his grip on the fan tightened.

"Was he a friend of yours?" asked Ogata closing the gap between them.

"How many times must I tell you," said Hikaru angrily, "I don't know Sai."

Ogata crouched down next to Hikaru, studying him. Hikaru tried to shift away but was trapped.

"I think you are lying," said Ogata. "I think you have been lying from the beginning."

"I don't care what you think," said Hikaru quietly.

Ogata grabbed Hikaru's hand – the one that held the fan. Hikaru's grip tightened further and his breath caught in his throat. Ogata pulled at Hikaru's hand till it was between them; Hikaru resisted but Ogata was stronger.

"I think this belonged to him," said Ogata looking at Hikaru through the fan.

Hikaru glanced at Ogata out the corner of his eye but refused to look at him head on.

"Did it?" pressed Ogata.

"Let go of me," said Hikaru.

"Yes or no, Hikaru," said Ogata leaning forward slightly. "Did this fan belong to Sai?"

"Let go of me," repeated Hikaru trying to pull himself free.

"Answer me!" yelled Ogata shaking Hikaru.

"You're hurting me," whispered Hikaru.

"Yes or no," demanded Ogata not caring at that moment.

Hikaru swallowed and turned to face Ogata.

"No," he said clearly.

Ogata's eyes narrowed, he could see that Hikaru told the truth in that moment. Hikaru managed to pull his hand free while Ogata studied him. They remained still for a few minutes, Ogata wanting the truth and Hikaru wanting Ogata to leave him alone. He hated saying he didn't know Sai, it pulled at his heart and made he feel like he was betraying his friend. Suddenly Ogata stood and returned to his previous position; Hikaru clutched the fan to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't feel too bad over the last lie – technically it wasn't Sai's fan; he, Hikaru, had bought it but it still hurt.

The quiet of before had nothing on the tense quiet that followed now. Ogata fumed within himself, he had not planned on things going that way. He had wanted to ask a few questions, find out about Sai, not actually hurt Hikaru. He could almost feel himself smile at the stubborn nature Hikaru possessed. Ogata knew that Hikaru knew Sai, no matter what the boy said but he had to admired the way Hikaru protected his friend – yes, thought Ogata, they had been friends. And the reason Hikaru had stopped Go last year had to do with Sai. This Ogata knew for sure and when Hikaru came back to Go, he had that fan. It didn't matter what Hikaru said, his actions told Ogata all he needed to know.

He didn't know how long his sat musing over the mystery – he wanted the answer but he wasn't, he knew now, going to get them from Hikaru. And Hikaru, as far as Ogata knew, wasn't going to tell anyone. It irked him some what but he was beginning to realise that he was never going to know.

"Hikaru," he said quietly.

There was no answer; he hadn't expected one.

"I'm sorry," he said stiffly.

Still no answer. No movement either.

Ogata looked up to see Hikaru slumped in the corner.

"Hikaru," called Ogata louder. "Hikaru!"

Ogata suddenly found himself on all fours, he had attempted to get up but a wave of dizziness had brought him to his knees.

"Shit," he swore.

When he had earlier commented on running out of air, he hadn't actually believed it.

"Hikaru," he yelled shaking the unconscious boy.

The effort to get across the elevator had left him breathless. He shook Hikaru again but he remained limp in Ogata's arms. His breathing was shallow and his heartbeat slow but he was still alive. He looks like he is sleeping not dying, thought Ogata.

"You are not dying till I know who Sai is," said Ogata laying Hikaru on the floor.

He stood carefully and looked around the elevator, he knew better than to try open the doors – he should have tried it while he still had strength. He looked up at the light; in the movies people were always climbing out thought the light fittings. Only he couldn't reach the light.

"I guess it's the doors," said Ogata to no one in particular.

But even as he set about trying to open the doors he heard people on the other side.

"HEY!" he yelled banging on the metal. "HEY!"

Relief filled him as he heard the banging being returned. There were soon sounds of metal against metal as the door were manhandled open. The elevator was stuck about halfway between floors – the rescuer were on the top floor pulling the doors open while paramedics were on the bottom ready to catch the survivors. But all Ogata really noticed was the air – it was filled with the smell of Go.

END


End file.
